


Bedtime Stories

by TheIronDragon10



Series: Time Tots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, for the discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/pseuds/TheIronDragon10
Summary: Yasmin Khan reads her child a bedtime story about a hero of space





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 3 part work, all 3 are inspired by when the TARDIS comes a knocking, if you needed an explanation for the child coming from somewhere. That story will get its own Part 2 I promise.
> 
> Premise: 3 names for the Doctor's and Yasmin's child, all 3 inspire a different bedtime story, explaining what happened to the Doctor.
> 
> ITALICS ARE THE REAL STORY!

“Mommy!” 

 

Yaz smiled softly at the sound of her son’s voice, surely calling her to tell her a story before bed. Since becoming commissioner, Yasmin had made sure to fit her schedule around her most precious treasure, the little boy paddling down the hallway in his footy Pyjamas, an old tattered book in one hand and a big plushie blue Shark in the other. 

 

“mommy, you promised” 

 

“did I?” the little boy harrumphed as Yaz tapped her chin, pensive face etched in her tired features “I don't recall” 

 

“mom” the police officer stood from her seat, quicker than the little boy had expected, and swooped down to raise him from the ground, adorable giggles filling the otherwise quiet home. 

 

“oh, I'm mom now am I, Amil?” the little boy giggled happily as they began making their way to the small room tucked by Yasmin's home office, where she could keep an ear out for any funny business her mischievous son got up to.

 

“do you rec-rec-recall now” Yaz laughed softly as the boy's mouth recoiled funnily around certain words, though he would always push until he got them right. 

 

“it's beginning to sound more familiar munchkin” 

 

Yaz took a second to look around the room as Amil tucked in his shark and settled in. Humming along to the words of some song or other that Yaz couldn't immediately recognize. 

 

One wall was made up of a massive bookshelf, though because he was too young to read big books by himself, a lot of shelves were taken by toys, picture frames, and diplomas from the many programs Yaz had enrolled him in to burn through his endless energy. 

 

On the opposite wall was the small bed, with the spread full of stars covering it, and a small bedside table littered with picture books and a single picture frame of a smiling though tired blonde woman, and an equally ecstatic and exhausted brunette, with a small baby tucked in the middle. The walls were splashed with stars, and big planets that almost seemed to move if you looked out of the corner of your eye. Toys and clothes strewn about in the relatively tidy room, all trailing towards a big chest by the door. 

 

All around was the evidence of a little boy who loved space, was a massive bookworm, and more than anything, was loved. Coming into this room and looking around gave Yasmin peace of mind, it stopped the doubts that perhaps she might not be doing enough for him. 

 

“Mommy! We're ready” 

 

Amil held up the beat up copy of Treasure Island, already mouthing the beginning lines of the book. Of all the stories his mother would read him, that one was his favorite. 

 

“you look ready!” as she approached the bed, Yasmin realized that perhaps he was ready for something else, something she had tried to skirt around despite his growing curiosity “today though, I'm gonna tell you a different story” 

 

“but—” his eyes eyes widened, and Yaz could swear the green, gold and blue there swirled around, creating a storm that in any other time would've been breathtaking. 

 

“—I've got a different story for you today munchkin. And you're gonna love it, this one is in space”

 

“in Space!?” Amil's body began zooming with excitement, a huge smile spreading across his face “Wait wait” in the blink of an eye the little boy flew across the room to his wardrobe, struggling to pull out something from the mess, grunting with effort. 

 

“you need help buddy?” 

 

“I—I got it!” out he flew, carrying a blanket that Yasmin knew too well. It was a cacophony of colors, blues and purples mixed in with bright reds and yellows, and the harder you looked the more colors you could find. It was Amil's baby blanket, and a Christmas gift from very long ago. 

 

“Now I'm ready” 

 

“alright buddy. A long time ago, long before we came around, there was a woman who traveled in space, saving anyone who was in trouble” 

 

“I already love this story” Amil whispered excitedly, his head laying on Yaz’ lap, where she could comb his unruly hair with her hands as she spoke. 

 

“Amil” Yasmin stopped, giving him a stern look that he knew meant business. Though she would likely keep telling him the story regardless, his bright dimpled smile wiped the notion that she could be anything other than putty in his hands “pay attention” 

 

“sorry Mommy” 

 

“right where was I?” 

 

“the space superhero!” 

 

“the space superhero yes, thank you munchkin” Yaz sighed deeply, already thinking three steps ahead on how to phrase this, keeping it far enough from the actual story she wanted to tell him “so this woman, she saved everyone, everywhere she went, and she traveled in space in this massive blue box that is bigger on the inside, called a TARDIS” 

 

“blue like my pyjamas mommy?”

 

“the same blue my love” Amil giggled happily, snuggling in deeper, keeping his eyes trained on the bookcase across his bed to keep awake. 

 

“one day, this woman who we will call the Doctor, was called by a planet very far away, about a dying star” 

 

_The Doctor flew out of the smoking TARDIS, Yasmin safely tucked in her arms, both coughing harshly. Her mind was in overdrive, trying to place the date and time where they had landed before everything went wrong._

 

_Her senses were overloaded, though thankfully she was present enough to see the bright red cross in the building in front of her, the word HOSPITAL emblazoned above it in bright neon letters. Neon, hospital, lights, at least 20th century in some English speaking country, perfect._

 

_“HELP! WE NEED HELP!”_

 

“why was the star dying mommy?”

 

“they didn't know. That's why they needed a Doctor, and they called her” Amil nodded his understanding, giving Yaz the green light to continue with the story. 

 

“something was really wrong with the star, but even the smartest people of the whole planet didn't know what was happening. If anything were to happen to the star, a lot of bad things would happen to the planet, and they didn't want that.” 

 

Amil gasped, holding tightly to the blanket and the Shark, to protect them from the bad parts of the story as he always did “oh no”. 

 

_“What's wrong, why won't you let me see my wife”_

 

_“we're sorry Ms…?”_

 

_“Doctor… Sorry, I mean ah, Dr Smith”_

 

_“we're sorry Dr Smith. We can't let you see her until we figure out what's wrong.”_

 

_“I am a Doctor, I could help!” in any other time and situation, the Doctor would've been proud of herself for that one. But right now, in this moment, all she wanted was to be allowed in the same room as Yaz and their unborn baby._

 

_“I'm sorry, but our policies are very strict about this. We will inform you of any developments”_

 

Yaz smiled softly at her son, who was clearly nodding off, though he seemed determined to hear the full story. 

 

“you okay there munchkin?”

 

“mmokay. Story mommy, story”

 

“right of course. To try and save the star, the Doctor flew to its orbit, where she could talk to it”

 

“she can talk to stars?”

 

“yes sweetheart, she can talk to stars” 

 

_“Doctor?”_

 

_This time a different person came out to talk to her. He was clad in green scrubs, and his tired eyes gave the Doctor anything but good vibes._

 

_“Yes. What's wrong with my wife!”_

 

_“we're not sure” the man sighed softly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening “at my discretion I'd like you to take a crack at it. Because I cannot figure it out, and I'd hate to have anything happen to your wife because of me”_

 

_The two softly padded to the ICU, where Yaz was laying in a bed, pale and coughing still, her power half covered by a thick blue blanket._

 

_“Doctor”_

 

_“hi sweetheart, shh I'm here” the man that had originally brought her closed the door as he stepped out, giving them some privacy._

 

_When the Doctor was sure the room was clear, she pulled out her Sonic Screwdriver, urging it to give her good news for once today._

 

“but she couldn't figure out what was wrong with the star either”

 

“oh no mommy” Yaz looked over at the picture by the bedside, remembering that however sad, the story had a silver lining “what happened with the star?”

 

“The Doctor did something wonderful Amil. You see she's a Time Lord, and Time Lord's can live forever, because she had many lives”

 

“like a cat?”

 

“like a cat, yes sweetheart. So she gave her all her lives, and told her that-”

 

_“-You deserve the best of everything my love. Fill the world with your light, be wonderful”_

 

_The Doctor poured her heart, soul, and remaining regenerations into keeping Yasmin alive, in keeping their child alive until they could be delivered safely._

 

_The nurses and the hospital's OBGYN flew into the room when the Doctor touched the assistance button, all in high alert knowing full well that this was a risky situation._  

 

“and the Doctor gave the star all of her lives”

 

“all of them mommy?”

 

“all of her lives sweetheart. And the people of the planet tried to honor the Doctor's last request, changing the name of the star for her”

 

_“Do we have a name for him yet?”_

 

_Yasmin sobbed softly, cradling the beautiful baby that had been handed to her what felt like a whole eternity ago. When she looked up, the Doctor's tired gaze filled her with hope, that immeasurable thing the Doctor gave everyone so selflessly._

 

_“Amil”_

 

_The Doctor smiled at her beautiful wife, pecking her forehead softly, laying her cheek against her head as she spoke “Arabic for hope. It's beautiful my love”_

 

_The two looked up as a nurse called their attention, camera in hand to capture the beautiful moment. What little she knew about this being their last moment together like this._

 

_“Live hopeful my love, and never let Amil doubt how much I loved him”_

 

“They called the star Amil”

 

“mommy that's my name” Yasmin laughed through her tears, because never had that sentence sounded so endearing, so soft and filling, and more importantly so sleepily “she saved everyone, and named the star like me?”

 

“she named her favorite star for you my love. Because that's what the Doctor does. She saved the stars” Yaz made sure that her son was sleeping before whispering softly to him “your mom loved you with all her heart my love, and she would be so proud of you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it! 2 more to go!


End file.
